The WiFi™ standard (e.g., IEEE 802.11) is evolving and has multiple revisions. The market has a number of WiFi™ routers based on different revisions of the WiFi™ standard. For example, some routers block user datagram packets (UDP) when transmitted as multicast packets. As another example, some of the routers of later revisions of the WiFi™ standard employ multiple-input-multiple-output (MIMO) technology, utilizing antenna diversity for robust transmission and reception of WiFi™ signals. While the revisions are addressing issues that arise from older revisions and provide improvements to the technology, they also present new challenges for existing systems built around older revisions. Accordingly, there is a need in the art to address the challenges arising from newer revisions of the WiFi™ standard and provide new systems to address these challenges.